Lovely Theives
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: Kagome and her twin sister, Akane, are both proffessional thieves. Inuyasha is a detective who has been tracking them for the past two years. What happens when detective falls for the thief? Plz R&R. Thanx!
1. Tapestry

**Chapter 1:**

It was night, a night of a new moon. A figure ran across the grounds of a mansion, hidden in the darkness of the night. It crept past the cameras, hurrying to the large house and stopping by a large window, hiding behind a large bush as a guard walked by with a flash light.

A girl, about 17 with long black hair pulled up in a pony tailand chocolate brown eyes looked into the window, making sure the cost was clear before shegave asignal and she was soon joined by another girl. The second girl looked just like the first. Both of them were dressed in black, tight clothing that kept them from being seen in the shadows.

"Akane. You have the tape?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah. Give me a second." The second girl replied as she took a backpack from her back and placed it in front of her and took out a roll of duct tape. "Here Kagome."

Kagome took the tape and started taping the door. "Hope this person doesn't have a good alarm system." She said.

"They don't. I had Sango check it out. She said that this person had one of the crappiest systems she had ever seen and that it only consisted of the guards and a few cameras." Anake replied.

"Wow. This person must be pretty confident in their security." Kagome commented with sarcasm.

"They must." Akane said. "Sango also said she put up a video for the guards that kept an eye on everything by camera."

"So we're now the invisible women." Kagome finished.

"Right." Akane said. "You finished yet?"

"Yep. Hold on to your butt." Kagome said before she elbowed the window where she had covered it with tape, not causing a single sound to be made, but causing the glass to shatter enough for her to push it in and make a hole in the window big enough for the girls to climb through.

"And we get out how?" Akane asked.

"Roof." Kagome whispered.

Akane gave her a thumbs up before she went over to the door to make sure no one was outside. She opened the door slightly to take a peek and found no one their. "Clear." She whispered before Kagome walked over and they both walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway, searching for the library of the house. Akane led the way through the house, since she had memorized where everything was. "The owner is supposed to be away on business. So we don't have to worry about him dropping by."

"So what are we getting this time?" Kagome asked, sounding bored. This was what she did for a living, and her job usually didn't come in until they actually got to the target. Then it was her job to grab it and both their jobs to get out. Akane's job was always to memorize the information that Sango gave to them. Sango was the one who told them what, when, where, and all the info they needed and then sell the object.

"This time, it's an antique French tapestry from the 1600's. It was once hanging in a castel, which is why the costumer specifically requested this one or something like that." Akane replied before making a turn into the library of the house.

Kagome looked around and was amazed that a house could have so many books. It was practically a public library, but no one was suppoed to be there. "Is it in here?" She asked.

"Right here Sis." Akane said as she pointed to a tapestry that was hanging on the wall, but was in a glass case.

Kagome let out a quiet groan. "Why did it have to be a glass case? I hate glass cases." Kagome said. Then she realized how large it was. "How are we gonna get this out?"

"We've gotten larger things out before." Akane said.

Kagome thought back to their last job, where they has to get an sntique sofa that used to be in the how Mozart used to live in before he died. Why someone would want them to steal a couch, she had no clue. But they did it, almost being caught, but thank God they didn't. She even got to see the detective that she had heard of being after her and her twin sister for the past two years. He was quite cute. Long silver hair on his head, dog ears, golden eyes. She didn't get a good look at anything but his face since they had to hurry though; just his face.

"Kagome." Akane said as she waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome blinked a bit. She was daydreaming on the job again. This was no time to daydream. If someone were to walk in and find them, they would be done for. "Sorry."

"You have to stop that." Anake told Kagome.

"I know." Kagome said as she took a box of rubber gloves out of the bag they brought, and then a screw driver. "I just hope this whole thing isn't glued together." Kagome said as she as she looked for the screws that held the glass and soon started unscrewing while Akane went to keep watch.

Kagome was finished with the glass in ten minutes. Then she went back to her bag and grabbed a bottle of hairspray before spraying it on front of of the tapestry to check for lasers, but found none. "That's wierd." She said to herself before she started to remove the tapestry from the wall carefully, making sure not to trip any sensors as she did so. But there were no sensors either. She felt that something was weird, and this was a request job, not the usual. but Kagome grabbed the tapestry and went to get Akane. "I'm done." Kagome said. "Now how the hell do we get out?"

"Follow me." Akane said as she grabbed one end of the tapestry carefully and lifted it before they headed to a set of stairs, looking around for guards. "Wow. This place really does have crappy security." Akane said before they got to the roof.

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

"Wait." Akane said as she looked around. Then she saw it. A helicopter was coming. "Here they come." Akane said.

"A helicopter? You have got to be kidding me." Kagome replied.

"You have a better idea to get this thing out of here without being caught?" Akane asked. "Besides, Miroku makes stops here every so often on this roof, so he said he would get us."

"You got Miroku to get us?" Kagome asked. "Why him?"

"Do you know anyone else with a helicopter?" Akane asked.

"Good point. But still..." Kagome said as she helicopter came and landed next to the girls.

"Hey Miroku!" Akane exclaimed as she climbed into the helicopter, taking half of the tapestry in with her while Kagome lifted her half in and climbed in.

"Hey girls." Miroku greeted the girls. "OK. Just sit tight while I go explain myself and then I'll be back. If someone come, then fly away without me and we'll just say that someone stole it and I'll get a new one. Got it?"

"Got it." Both girls said at once before Miroku climbed out of the helicopter and went into the house. He was back in five minutes, and the girls were ready to go. Then Kagome looked down to see a cop car pulling into the drive way of the house.

"Shit!" Kagome said.

"What?" Akane asked.

"They're here." Kagome replied.

"OK. I talked to one of the guards, did my job, now we leave, quickly." Miroku said as he got into the helicopter and lifted it off the roof, getting away from the house before anyone could see the number of his helicopter.

AN- Yeah yeah. That's just the beginning. I know this chapter was probably a bit boring, but it's just the beginning. Everyone else will come in soon. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. Dance

**Chapter 2:**

The girls made it to their broker's house. "Sango! We're back!" Akane exclaimed as she and Kagome drug the tapestry into the room.

"Excellent. Just what I expected from you girls."Sango replied. Then she took out two bundles of cash. "You girls did good. I'll line up another job for you as soon as possible." She then threw the bundles to the girls and each of then flipped the cash real quick, making sure it was all there, which it was.

"Thanks Sango. We'll be in touch. Just call us when you get another job." Akane said before the two girl walked out the door.

"See ya Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. Then Miroku walked up behind them and went into the house, giving Sango a kiss. The girls left after that, walking home, which was only two blocks away. Kagome stretched, glad that they were going home. She couldn't wait to get into bed. Then girls quickly turned into a bar that a friend owned so they could change.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Akane went behind the bar.

"Hey guys! Having fun tonight?" Rin asked, knowing their line of work, which she was also in. She took a glass from one of her costumers and refilled it with beer before grabbed a five from him.

"As always." Akane said with a smile. "We're just gonna change real quick."

"Go ahead. Can go running around in those clothes." Rin said before the girls went into a seperate room and shut the door and grabbed some clothes they kept in there and changed. Kagome had changed into a pair of baggy, faded jeans that had a few holes in them, and a white t-shirt with her blue Pumas and Akane change into the same, but a blue t-shirt and white Pumas. They walked out and Rin looked at them. "Like perfect twins."

"Well, we are twins." Kagome said happily. "Thanks Rin."

"Yeah girl. We gotta go now though." Akane added.

"Oh? What's more important than hanging around a bar on a Friday?" Rin asked.

"Getting home since we just pulled a job." Kagome said.

"Ah. OK then. Go on. Get home, be safe." Rin replied.

"OK. We'll come by tomorrow night though." Akane said as she turned around to follow Kagome out, but that she bumped right into Kagome, who wasn't moving. "What's wrong Kag? Move!" She exclaimed.

But then Akane followed Kagome gaze and saw what kagome saw. The detective. He wascoming this way, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that was just a little tight, but not too tight. His silver hair covering his back, and his cute dog ears on his head. He looked tired. "Oh God." She said. "Let's go. We really need to go."

"Why?I think we should stay." Kagome said, a smirk taking over her lips.

"You're kidding right?" Akane asked, then she got close to Kagome ear. "Might I remind you that that's the same detective working on our case." She hissed.

"So? He doesn't know. And think about it." Kagome said as she ducked behind the bar, pulling Akane down with him. "If we become friends with him, or at least one of use does, like me, then he'll cross us off the list of suspects. Who knows, he might even have pulled our file and is going to come question us sometime. That would be bad." Kagome explained. "But if he knows us, like we sit with him, have a few drinks, and become friends, then he'll believe that it wasn't us."

"He becomes friends with one of use, just in case. I'll go in." Akane said.

"No way. I go in. you can go out the back way." Kagome said before getting a stubborn look from her sister. "Who's older?" Kagome asked, knowing that would get Akane.

"Only by three minutes." Akane said with a glare.

Kagome kissed Akane's forehead and rustled her hair. "Go home, sleep, and I'll be home before you know it." Kagome said.

"Fine. But you owe me. He's hot." Akane said before she snuck out the back way of the bar and Kagome stood and saw him right in front of her. "Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hey. Can I get a beer?" He asked as he eld out some cash.

"I umm.. don't work here. I'm just friends with the owner." Kagome said as she came around.

"Oh. Sorry." He said. "Where's Rin?"

"Rin!" Kagome yelled and Rin picked up her head. "Hey Inuyasha! Long day?"

"You know it. I almost had 'em this time. But they got away in a helicopter." Inuyasha said as he handed Rin some money. "I know I'm getting close. I can feel it."

"Well, maybe you'll get them and maybe you won't. What was it this time?" Rin asked.

"They stole a tapestry from the Biltmore Mansion." He looked at Kagome. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" He asked.

Kagome leaned on her elbow, her face close to his. "Now do I look like a theif to you?" She asked.

He scanned her, looking her up and down. Jeans, t-shirt, Pumas. Most of the other thieves he had caught had expensive taste. Then he looked at her face, took in all her features, from the color of her eyes, to the way she smiled, which looked pretty sexy to him. She definitely had sex appeal. "Maybe." He mumbled, know that theives were usually fit, like this girl in front of him. "So who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She introduced herself as she stuck out her hand.

"Inuyasha Habayusa. Good to meet you." Inuyasha said as he shook his hand. "Detective, Habayusa to most, but you can just call me Inuyasha."

"Cool." Kagome said.

"So, what are you doing behind the bar if you don't work here." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm just here to hang. Just got off work and wanted to see Rin."

"And what do you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Security. I go to homes and check out their security, give them a rating, a suggest anything better that they could use. I think I'll be heading out to the Biltmore tomorrow to ask the owner." Kagome replied.

"I've never heard of that job." Inuyasha replied.

"Self-employment. Me and my friends do it." Kagome replied. "It's easy, and it pays good."

"So do the people call you and ask you to come out or something like that?"

"No. We usually just take whatever we hear about. Read the papers, see if there have been any burglaries anywhere, and check it out." Kagome replied.

"Really. So I wouldn't be able to get a phone number so you could check some security for break-ins for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Detective. Are you hitting one me?" Kagome asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha asked, smile sexily.

"How about I make you a deal." Kagome said as she sat up on the bar and slid over, avoiding anyone's drink and landing next to Inuyasha. "If you can prove that you're a good dancer, then I might consider it." She said, getting in his face.

"You drive a hard bargain." Inuyasha replied.

"I like to bargain." Kagome said. "I always get something that way."

"OK." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Then Kagome walked over to the jke box, where there was a clear space next to. A few other people were dancing to what was playing. It was all slow music. Kagome needed something fast to please her. She walked along the old wood floors of the old bar. This place was probably older than she was. There were carving in the walls made from pocket knives, saying people's names, mostly the people who worked here in the past before Rin bought it. She had even signed her name on it. A few table sat in there, with old men sitting at them who stared at Kagome as she walked by and went to the juke box. She had every song memorized and punch in some numbers.

"Should I turned this place into a dance club now or later?" Rin asked, hitting a switch to dim the lights. Then she pushed another button and the floor lit up. Whatever few young people that were in there jumped up, and the elder people left. The place lit up with lights of all different colors. Rin had made sure to be able to give the place some life on the weekend by inserting lights everywhere and a lud juke box, making the place look like your average bar by day, and a dance club by night.

"Is this place usually like this?" Inuyasha asked as he came up behind Kagome and as picked the rest of her songs. He places his hands on her hips and started to sway to what was now playing, which was _Give Me Just One Night_ by 98 Degrees. Kagome then backed away from the juke box, sway to the beat of the music while Inuyasah had his hands on her hips still.

"Maybe you should come here more often if you didn't know that." Kagome told him, putting her hands on his and conitnued to dance.

"I come here enough." Inuyasha replied. "Everynight that I don't catch those theives."

Kagome smiled, knowing that he couldn't see it. He had no idea how close he was right now, but at the same time, getting farther from the truth. He was falling straight into her plan.

AN- OK. I liked this chapter. Probably one of the best chapters I've ever written. I hope you liked it too. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. I'll Find You

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome and Inuyasha were still dancing, and one of the last few people in the bar, other than two other couples and Rin, who was still serving shots to a few men on the bar. _Dancing in the Moonlight _was playing on the Juke Box as Kagome and Inuyasha kept moving to the beat of the music, neither of them ready to leave. But soon, _Dancing in the Moonlight _ended, and _Right in Front of You _by Celine Dion came on, and Inuyasha spun Kagome around so she was facing him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to teach you to dance now." Inuyasha replied, with that sexy smile as he took one of Kagome's hands in his own, and place his other hand on his waste, and she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean teach me?" Kagome asked as she took a step back, Inuyasha following her.

"Tsk tsk. The man is supposed to lead, not the woman." Inuyasha teased.

"What if I want to lead though?" Kagome teased back.

"Too bad." Inuyasha said wtih a smile that made Kagome melt inside, even though she didn't show it on the outside. Acting was a necesity if she was going to survive her career, especially since the man that was after herhad her in his arms arlready, without even knowing it.

Suddenly Inuyasha started to lead the dance as he spun Kagome around, a faster version of ballroom dance. He kept pulling Kagome closer to him, hiis hand moving behind her back before he dipped her, but she remained calm as he pulled her back up, still holding her in his arms.

"Now, can you keep up with me with this music?" Inuyasha asked in a joking voice.

"Of coarse. I can always keep up." Kagome replied as she let Inuyasha lead her around the floor until the song was over and _Murder She Wrote _by Chaka Demus came on and Kagome let go of Inuyasha. "Time for you to try to keep up." She told him as she jumped away and started to move to the beat, but he followed her and came up behind, placing a hand on her stomach and the other on her lower hip as they moved to the music together. Kagome smiled. Oh how he was falling for her, she thought.

"Alright you two! I wanna go home!" Rin exclaimed as she flicked the lights on.

"Oh come on Rin. You can't kick us out." Kagome said.

"To Hell I can't. Now get out!" Rin said, a smile on her face as she pointed to the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped dancing when Rin unplugged the juke box and looked around to see that all the chairs were up, and no one else was in the bar. They had been the only ones dancing in the bar.

"Good-night you two." Rin told them, placing a kiss on Kagome's cheek. "Come back sometime! You can dance the night away again!" She called to them as they headed to the door.

"See-ya Rin!" Kagome yelled back before she was out the door.

Once they were out, they heard the door to the bar lock andInuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Didn't think a detective could move like that." Kagome commented in a seductive voice.

"What does being a detective have to do with it?" Inuyasha asked, a curious smile on his face.

"Most you guy are the same, stuffy suites that couldn't bare to go on the wild side every once in a while. Always obey the law, never take chances, what fun is it being a detective?" Kagome asked, she was still smiling.

"The fun is the mysteries that you have to solve. Maybe you could help me solve one sometime, and you'll see what I mean." Inuyasha said.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Kagome asked jokingly as she touched her lower lip with the tip of her finger.

Suddenly, she felt a drop of water hit her head. She looked up, and it immediately started to pour, and then she remembered she was wearing a white t-shirt with a black bra underneath. She shrieked as she tried to cover her chest.

Inuyasha chuckled. It was actually cute to him.

"It's not funny!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Here." He said as he draped his jacket over her shoulders and she put her arms in the sleeves and zipped up the jacket. "I'll walk you home." He offered.

"I'll be fine. I'll bring the jacket back sometime." Kagome said with a smile before she started to walk away, but stopped when he began to speak again.

"How will you know where to take it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll find you, Detective Habayusa." Kagome said as she placed a finger under his chin and placed her lips on his for a deep, slow kiss that last only seconds, but felt like an hour. She smiledas she pulled away. "Good night." She bid farwell to him before she walked off, leaving him in the rain for him to go home.

AN- Well, sry I didn't update sooner. I would have, but I've been running all over the place and been really busy with my other stories and traveling while my summer lasts. Heh. But here's your update. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	4. New Job

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome walked in the door to her home to see Akane still awake watching The Note Book on DVD. Kagome smiled as she walked over to her twin sister and kissed her on the head, making Akane jump. Akane looked at her soaking wet sister.

"You look like a wet rat." Akane commented.

"Thanks." Kagome chuckled.

"Where's the jacket from?"

"The detective offered it to me as well as a walk home." Kagome replied.

"You didn't take the walk, did you?" Akane asked.

"Do I look that stupid?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Akane teased as she turned the TV off and stood t stretch. She was now wearing her pajamas, a black tank top with a back of black, baggy pajama pants. "But you have his jacket. Are you going to keep it?"

"Of coarse not. He'll think I'm some obssessive twit who wants him." Kagome replied as she took the jacket off and hing it in the bathroom. "I need a shower."

"But you just got one dear." Akane teased before Kagome went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Akane walked around the house. It as late and she was ready for bed after a nice, warm glass of milk. But then she heard something other than running water. She looked out the window in the kitchen to see nothing but the night and a full moon. Then something jumped up at the window and Akane jumped before she figure out what it was.

"Mitsy!" Akane yelled. It was their pet cat. Akane went to the back door and opened the door to let the black cat in. She picked up the cat lovingly and look it in the eyes. "Don't scare me like that again." She told the cat before it jumped out of her arms. Then she shut the door and went back to the kitchen for her milk.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped round her body.

"It was just Mitsy." Akane replied.

"Oh. Okay." Kagome said before she went back to her room to change into her own pajamas, which were just like Akane's, but white instead.

"We really are like perfect twins." Akane laughed before she poured a glass of milk for Kagome.

"You bet." Kagome laughed as she grabbed her glass and drank from it.

"So how was it?" Akane asked. "What did you do after I left?"

"We danced." Kagome replied as if that were all they did, but saw that Akane wasn't going ot let up with just that from the look on her face. "And then I kissed him good-night." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Is he falling?" Akane asked.

"Oh yeah, and hard from the looks of it." Kagome replied.

"So are you going to introduce me?" Akane asked.

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway. Let's just make sure that he doesn't get any clues first." Kagome told Akane. "I mean, we might need to swap places sometime and in case he ends up thinking it's us, I have a plan, but he can't know that I have a twin for the plan to work."

"So you have a back-up plan in case he figures it out then?" Akane asked.

"Exactly." Kagome replied.

"Good. Oh! Sango called and she has another job for us. Tomorrow night at the mansion up on Benson Hill. You know? The one that's supposed to be haunted." Akane replied, making a gesture of a ghost.

Kagome laughed at the gesture before speaking. "That one? Well, I guess it would be a good target since the owner is never home." Kagome said. "Oh! We have to go check out the Biltmore tomorrow during the day. See if we can get a job with the security there."

"Or is this because he might be out there tomorrow?" Akane asked.

Kagome lookedat her sister for a moment, thinking. "Both." Kagome said.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling too." Akane replied.

"All part of the act. I'm practicing for tomorrow." Kagome replied, hoping her sister couldn't see the brlush on her cheeks.

"Right. And I'm Cleopatra." Akane replied.

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Really really. Now we better sleep if you're going to check out the Biltmore tomorrow. I'll go check out Benson Hill to see what the securities like tomorrow while you tie up Lover Boy." Akane said as she pu the glasses in the sink.

"What are we steeling?" Kagome asked as she looked at the some pictures of what looked like a Roman template.

"Pictures are on the table. It's some Roman rock thing. But who cares. It's valuable and we can steel it." Akane replied.

"Who lives on Benson Hill these days?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know. Some rich dude who's never home. Oh! Wait, it's umm... Benny Grivens. That millionaire who's usually on the news about the stock and all." Akane replied.

"We're stealing from HIM?" Kagome asked. "He supposed to have some of the best security. Not even the army has what he has."

"Yeah well, we'll prove him wrong." Akane replied. "Come on. How many times have we been caught?"

"None. And neither was Dad." Kagome replied.

"Exactly. And whenever someone said it can't be done, didn't we break in and get what we were after?" Akane asked.

"Yes." Kagome groand with a smile. "Alright. One Roman rock thingy coming up!" She exclaimed.

"Yes." Akane grinned. "Okay, well we better get some rest for tomorrow then. G'night." She said before she kissed Kagome on the cheek and then went to her own room.

"Night!" Kagome called before she went upstairs to her own room, both of them ready for sleep.

AN- There's your update! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	5. At the Biltmore

**Chapter 5:**

Kagome woke up bright and early the next morning. Akane was still asleep, so she let her sister be and got ready to head out to the Biltmore to try and get a job with the security. She put on a business suite, heels with a navy skirt that was knee length, a white blouse, and a navy blazer and put her hair in a bun with put her glasses on. She checked herself out in the mirror. "Perfect." She said with a smile as she blew a kiss at her reflection. She looked like the perfect business woman.

She headed out the door and looked at her choices of transportation. He black Corvette, or her black crouch rocket. She looked from one to the other. She really wanted to drive the rocket, but looked down at her skirt debating. "I know!" She exclaimed before running back in the house before coming back out wearing a pair of nice jeans instead of the skirt, putting on a white spaggetti strapped shirt and a leather jacket,and letting her hair down and taking off her glasses. She put her business clothes in a backpack and slung it over her shoulder before lifting a leg over the rocket and reving up the engine.

Akane woke up hearing the motorcycle and looked out her window only to have her eyes go wide o see Kagome not dressed for business and on the motorcycle. She opened the window quickly and screamed to Kagome. "Hey Kagome! What the Hell are you thinking? You're going out for business, not fun!" Akane yelled.

Kagome turned the engine off so she could explain to her sister. "Impressions dear sister! Impressions!"

"On the client or the detective?" Akane asked.

"Shut-up! I got my clothes int he backpack! I'll change when I get there. I'll see ya here for dinner!" Kagome called.

"You may wanna try and get a date for tonight!" Akane yelled. "I'm going to the movies with Hojo!"

"Alright! Call me when you're on your way home then! See ya later!" Kagome yelled before she got back onthe rocket and started the engine, watching as Akane closed the window, then pulling out of the driveway and heading for the Biltmore.

At the Biltmore...

"So you say that the security was disconnected, but the alarm was delayed?" the detective asked one fo the security guards. Suddenly, the sound of a quiet engine caught Inuyasha's attention and he turned to see amotorcycle pulling up next to his car. He watched suspisiously as the driver swung their leg around the motorcycle and stood. They looked towards Inuyasha as he watched them, the helmet covering their face so he couldn't see who it was. It wasn't until they took the helmet off that he could see their face to see Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and gave him a little wave before putting the backpack and the helmet on the motorcycle before walking over to Inuyasha. "Detective! Didn't think you'd be out here this early." Kagome said.

"What a pleasent surprise." Inuyasah replied, looking Kagome up and down. "You're doing business looking like that?"

"Well I couldn't ride the rocket in my business clothes, so I wore this. Do you mind if I use your car to change?" Kagome asked, pointing a finger at Inuyasha's car.

"Sure. It's open." Inuyasha replied.

"Thanks." Kagome replied with a smile. Then turned and walked away, feeling Inuyasha's eyes in her back. She smirked, this was too easy. She looked back when she grabbed her bag to see Inuyasah talking to the security guard again with his back turned to her. This was her chance to probably look around in his car.

Kagome quickly jumped into the back of the car and changed, transforming from biker to business woman.

Inuyasha looked back at his car whie she changed. He cursed at himself for getting tinted windows. All he could see was the shadow of Kagome getting changed. Not that he was a pervert or anything, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Every since she left him in the rain last night, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, and it bugged him.

Kagome changed in a matter on minutes, now looking like she should be in a cubicle working for some big company sitting at a computer instead of climbing walls, knocking out guards, and stealing. Once she was changed, she looked out the window to see that Inuyasha was no longer looking at he car, and she reached into the front seat. She grabbed a few envelopes and looked through them. There were pictures of criminals inthe files. She guessed that they were the suspects he had lined up for the crimes. Good thing neither her nor her sister had ever been caught.

Then Kagome grabbed a white envelope that said 'DO NOT BEND: PICTURES INSIDE' in large red letters on the front. She opened them up and looked at them only to have her eyes go wide. They were pictures of her and her sister at a few mansions they had stolen from. They were a bit blury, but nothing a computer couldn't fix once he got them to his office. Kagome quickly put the pictures in her backpack and put the envelopes of criminal records back ont he front seat just the way they had been before.

She looked around a little more. Trying to find anything that would help her find out more about his persoanlity. Acting classes had really taught her how to read people. But she found nothing, at least not inthe backseat. She looked out the window and saw that Inuyasha had gone inside the house with the security guards. So she got out of the backseat and started searching the front seat until she found something.

"Ah-ha! I knew he wasn't perfect!" Kagome silently exclaimed as she held up a Playboy magazine. "So you're a dirty boy Inuyasha." Kagome said before she put the magazine back. There were no signs of food laying around, just a coffee cup from Wawa that was still half filled with what smelled like french vanilla cappuccino. "Playboy and french vanilla?" Kagome asked. "What the hell?"

Kagome put everything back in place. "So he's a bad, dirty boy who like actually good coffee. Hmm..." Kagome thoguth as she took her bag out of the car and put it on her motorcycle and then grabbed her brief case, which was in a seperate compartment of the motorcycle, and put the book bag and helmet in them before heading into the mansion in search of the owner, or at least head of security.

She found a security guard and asked him where the security headquarters was and told him that she had a meeting with his boss, which was the truth, and he led her down into the security center. Kagome watched as the guard punched inteh number to open the doors, quickly jotting them down on her notepad.

"What are you doing?" The guard asked.

"Taking notes. I'm here to check out the security and see what I can have you guys upgrade to make sure no one else breaks in like what happened last night." Kagome replied.

The guard only nodded and led her into the security center where she saw the detective talking to an old friend of hers, that doesn't know her secret, and also she new as the head of security for almst every mansion her sister and her had stolen from.

"Charles!" Kagome exclaimed as she gave the mana hug. He was a young man, only a little older than Kagome, very smart, and was already head of security, and one of the best. He had dark hair, olive skin, and pretty green eyes. He had a nice body, muscles, and was just the right height. It really hurt Kagome everytime she hurt his business by stealing from another estate that he ran.

"Kagome! How are you doing?" Charles asked.

"I'm doing good. So what happened here?" Kagome asked.

"They're back. After a month, I thought they'd given up, but now they've come back to my houses." Charles said, not sounding very happy. It killed Kagome to know that she was the one hurting his pride like this.

"You two know eachother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep. Kagome and I go way back." Charles said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Back to highschool." Kagome added with a smile.

"Those were the good days." Charles sadi witha smile, then looked back at the montors, which were playing videos from last night.

"Did you get them on film at all?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that Charles had returned to the world of work.

"Nothing. They must have reset the tapes so it woud play them over and over again, and the guards wouldn't see anything." Charles replied.

"Or,I noticed there are a lot of places that the cameras didn't point at, plenty of blind spot the burgler could use to hide from the cameras." Kagome suggested. "You would need to set up more cameras, and possible a laser wire system around the valuables. And sencors. Those would definitely help."

"How did you know all that?" Inuyasha asked.

"My father." Kagome replied.

"Who was he?" Inuyasha asked, curious as to how she could learn all this from her father.

"THE Tokeri Minotiro." Charles told Inuyasha.

"No." Inuyasha said. "The famous theif. The one that stole from almost every museum in Europe AND stole the Hope Diamond?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's him." Kagome said with a nod.

"Well, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"It's okay. I changed my name to Higurashi so I would be able to visit historical sites and museums. So I'm good now. No one except for those who I'm friends with know about my father." Kagome replied. Then she turned to Charles. "But those are my suggestions for the security. If you want them, you can e-mail me athe orders and I'll send you the bill. K?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Charles said before kissing Kagome on the cheek and she wanted out of the room, taking a few papers with her.

Kagome was heading out to her motorcycle. She could ride in her skirt for now. She didn't feel like changing again. "Kagome!" She heard someone yell. She turned around to see Inuyasha running jogging up behind her. She turned around and waited for him to get to her. She took her glasses off an put them in the case. Then she got an idea. It was dark out, so no one would see her. Yep, she was going to do it.

"Kagome, I was umm..." Inuyasha paused when Kagome took hr hair out of the bun and smiled as him, her glasses off and her hair a little damp from when she took a shower that morning.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! I was wondering if you were umm..." Inuyasha trailed off again when he saw Kagome unzip her skirt and let it slide down her legs and steped out of it, revealing SuperGirl underwear. Then she turned around, Inuyasha not able to keep his eyes away from her butt, and grabbe dher jeans.

"What?" Kagome asked, sounding a little irritated, but still friendly at the same time.

Once her jeans were zipped and buttoned up he was able to speak again. "I was wondering if you were free tonight and wanted umm..." Inuyasha trailed off again when Kagome took her blazer off anf started to unbutton her shirt. "Stop!" Inuaysha exclaimed as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I was wondering if you wanted to get somethng to eat with me tonight." Inuaysah said quickly before he was distracted again. This girl was way too good at doing that to him.

"Oh, sure! Just let me get this blouse off and I can follow you on my bike." Kagome replied.

"Out here? In the open?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you take me for Inuyasha? I havea shirt on underneith!" Kagome exclaimed as she finished unbuttoning her shirt to reveal the white spaggetti strapped shirt she had been wearing earing, leaving Inuyasha releaved as she covered her shoulders with her leather jacket, which was very form fitting. "Ready?" She asked as she swung a leg over her bike, slinging the backpack over her shoulders.

"Yeah. Sure." Inuyasha said before he headed to his own car, ready to the lead the way to the resturaunt he planned to take Kagome to.

AN- There! a nice long chapter! Happy? you better be. This one took me an hour to type, so be happy! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	6. Chinese Food?

**Chapter 6:**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into a chinese resturaunt that was in the western end of town. Kagome looked around, taking in all of the features. She seemed to like it. It was a nice, cozy little place. Then she stood by the door, and watched as Inuyasha kept going. She wondered if she should follow him or just stand there, but then figured if he was going, she should follow.

They sat at a small table by the back of the resturaunt. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha had chosen this table to sit at. She watched as he took off his jacket to reveala gun at his side. A nice one too.

"I never knew you carried a gun with you." Kagome said, sounding fascinated, though the thought that someone after them was carrying a gun like Inuyasha's scared her to death, thinking about what she would do if she or Rin were ever shot.

"I always carry my gun. You never know what you'll run into if you finally catch a theif." Inuyasha said as he layed his coat over the back of his chair, then leaned on the table. "You could catch one, and then they go crazy, try to attack you, and that's when you'll wish yo had it, just to make them stop."

"Please don't tell me that you shoot at them right away." Kagome said.

"No, never. We only shoot as a last resort." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank God." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"So how do you know the head of security at the estate?" Inuyasha asked. "You seem to be quite friendly with each other."

"We used to date back in college." Kagome replied. "I even still have his ring." She said, holding up her hand to show a few rings, one of them a mens' college ring with a ruby on it and University of Tokyo on the side. "His mom was so pissed off at me for taking it. He doesn't care though. He wanted me to keep it."

"Hm." Inuyasha said with a nod. "So you check out estates you hear have been stolen, and then you tell the head of security about upgrades he could use, and then he buys them from you?"

"Basically." Kagome said with a smile. "But what about you? How long have been after these guys?" Kagome already knew the answer to this question. He had been trying to catch her and her sister for five years. But if she acted like she didn't know, maybe he would never believe that it was her.

"Five long years. Working on other cases while I do this one, of coarse. But it just nags me. And the boss is always threatening to take me off the case. But he can't." Inuyasha said. "I know I'm so close. I just know it."

_If only you _really _new. _Kagome thought as she stared as Inuyasha went on with what he was saying. She couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out yet. He had those pictures, which were pretty good shots of her and her sister that only needed to be cleared up a little by computer. She was glad she found them. If she hadn't who knew what would happen.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for the second time.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, being snapped back to reality.

""What can I get you to drink?" A waiter asked as he looked at Kagome.

"Oh. Just water with a lemon. Thank you." Kagome said. Then the waiter left, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone again.

There was silence between the two of them. Kagome stared down at the small vase that held a carnation in the center of the table as she touched the small, red flower. There was a candle next to it, and she felt the warmth from it on her hand. It stung a little, but didn't hurt bad enough for her to pull her hand away. "So..." She started. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I like this resturaunt, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Never been here before." Kagome replied with a charming smile.

Inuyasha felt like this girl was seriously playing him like a flute. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and was so surprised that he was able to find the gutts to finally ask her out. Why, he wondered, was he so attracted to this girl? Was it her eyes, her amazing body? Or was it the fact that she looked so much like his ex-girlfriend? he didn't know exactly, but he was very attracted to her, wanting so bad to touch her, and to kiss her.

The waiter returned with their drinks, Kagome noticing that Inuyasha had ordered Sake. _Please don't get drunk tonight. _She thought as she watched Inuyasha take the bottle and pour a little into a small glass before taking a swig of it.

"You like Sake, Detective?" kagome asked before taking a sip of her water.

"Eh. It's good after having a full day of work. I hate it that I feel that I'm so close to catching these guys, but I just can't. I know just know I'm close." Inuyasha said.

"You have no idea." Kagome mumbled, then suddenly looked up, mentally scolding herself for saying that out loud.

"What do you mean by that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I mean, you umm... You seem like you are really close. I mean, you've had to have gotten something on them from cameras or something, right?" Kagome asked, trying to divert the conversation to a different part of her.

"Yeah, i recieved some photos of them yesterday. I just need to take them back to the station and have Sesshomaru, my brother, clear them up on the computer, and then I'll have a clear look at 'em." Inuyasha told her.

_Good thing I took those. _Kagome commended herself mentally as she listened to Inuyasha go on about the case. Maybe him drinking that sake was a good thing?

AN- Well, there's another chapter of this. Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh! Guess what I got! I got autographed photos of Bam Margera! The dude from JackAss and Viva La Bam! I was so psyched! I mean, really psyched! Well, I have met hima few times before, and had a small conversation with him once or twice, but this is really cool to have his autograph now! LOL. Anywho, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	7. Bleh!

**Chapter 7:**

Dinner had been served. Kagome had gotten beef lo mein, and Inuyasha had gotten the Sesami (sp?) chicken meal with shrimp fried rice. They had been laughing and having a good time, while eating their meals. Inuyasha was still drinking his Sake, and Kagome was starting to think he was having a bit too much, though he still seemed able to function in her eyes. Possibly able to answer some of her questions.

"So, Detective, why are you still going after these theives after five years? Why not just give up?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "I can't just give up, you crazy?" He said with a bit of a slur to his words. "I've been doing this case for so long, it'd just be a waste to stop now."

"Hmmm... Determined, aren't you Detective?" Kagome asked a seductive voice.

"Quite." Inuyasha siad, his eyebrows going up with the word as his eyes roamed over Kagome. She noticed this a shifted. He was a little drunk, had a gun at his side, and scanning her. Not a good mix in her eyes. She looked down at her plate, it was empty. Then she noticed that Inuyasha's plate was empty. _And the bad boy kicks in... _Kagome thought.

"You ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "Thanks for the meal."

"No problem." Inuyasha said as he stood, but stumbled when he got out of his chair. Kagome caught him and helped him stable himself. "I'm alright." He said with a smile, then started walking with Kagome to the door. He pulled out his keys, and fiddled with them for a while. Kagome looked at her bike, then at Inuyasha.

"I'll drive." Kagome said, then took the keys from Inuyasha with grest ease and went to the driver's door and got into the car with a smile.

"What about your bike?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got friends all over the place. Don't you know that?" Kagome asked. Then she let out a loud whistle, and someone opened their window. It was a younger boy with blondish hair, and brown eyes. He looked down and saw Kagome waving to him.

"Hey Kags! What's up?" He asked in a sleepy tone. From the look in his eyes, he was tired.

"Hey Hojo! I'm leaving my bike here over night. Think you can keep an eye on for me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure! I'll ride it to your place tomorrow." Hojo replied.

"Nah! I'll come by here in the morning and get it myself. Just make sure no one steals it, k?" Kagome asked.

"Alright. G'night!" He said before ducking back into the window.

"Good night Hojo!" Kagome called before the window was shut. Then she got into the car and started it while Inuyasha got into the passenger seat. Then Kagometurned to Inuyasha. "So where do you live?" She asked.

"On Lancaster. You know where that is?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes closed as he leaned back on the headrest of the seat.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Do you have any Advil?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Gimme a sec." Kagome said as she grabbed her purse and took out a bottle of Advil. "Is it justa headache?" Kagome asked, and saw Inuyasha nod. She poured four small pink pills with Advil typed on them into her hand and grabbed the Wawa coffee she noticed was still in Inuyasha's car and handed them both to him. He took them with saying a word, then let out a sigh as he laid his head back on the head rest.

"Thanks." He thanked Kagome.

"No problem." Kagome said as she started the car and headed towards where Inuyasha said he lived.

After a short drive...

"Is this it?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha took a glance out of his window to see the large apartment building that he lived in. He nodded and started to get out. "Let me help you." Kagome as she got out the driver's side door and hurried over to help Inuyasha out.

"I'm fine. Don't need to worry about me." Inuyasha told her as he shook he off of him.

"At least let me help you to your apartment, then I'll leave." Kagome told him.

Inuyash aheaved a heavy sigh, then started walking towards the apartment building again, eith Kagome walking with him. He pushed the button to go up, and the elevator doors opened with a loud ding. He and Kagome stepped in. Inuyasha pressed the button for the fifth floor, and the doors closed before the two felt the elevator start moving. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but looked away when she saw him turn his head towards her.

"How are you gonna get home from here?" Inuyasha asked right before they both heard a load Ding, and the doors of the elevator opened. Both of them stepped out.

"It's not that long of a walk, besides, I wanna make sure you get into your apartment okay." Kagome replied as she followed Inuyasha to his apartment. She looked to her left, and saw there was no hallway in the building, but it was more like a condo. You could look out and see the beach and the rest of the city over a blacony that was there. Inuyasha went to a door right in front of the balcony. "This is beautiful." Kagome omented.

"Yeah. Better than most places I've seen." Inuyasha replied as he took his keys out of his pocket. Then he froze. he didn't look to good, but Kagome still wondered what was wrong before he turned around and vomited right on the floor. Kagomr rubbed his back and held his hair back so he didn't get anything in it. Inuyasha coughed up the rest of it, and then stood up. "Thanks. Guess I had a bit too much Sake."

"Probably." Kagome said with a smile. Then she saw Inuyasah go pale again before he threw up, but on her. Kagome let out a slight scream.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha apologized. "Here. Come in, I'll let you get washed up and I'll lend you one of my shirts."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Yeah, Inuyasah had drunk almost a whole bottle of Sake himself, but he didn't seem drunk! At least not drunk enough to get sick, but he had, and it was all over her! What was she supposed to say? But Inuyasha opened the door and directed her to the couch while he went into what Kagome guessed was his bedroom, and soon came back with a clean looking gray t-shirt. He handed it to her. "Here's a shirt. The bathroom is down the hall. You can wash up." Inuyasha tols her, and Kagome nodded.

"Thanks." She said as she stood, and headed down the hall before Inuyasha had a chance to blow chunks on her again.

AN- Well, I thought that was a good chapter. Poor Kagome. Bet you guys can't wait to see what I have coming up next. Hehehe. Well, Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	8. Kisses

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome had gotten out of the shower and had put on the gray t-shirt that Inuyasha had lended her along with and pair of boxer shorts he had lended her, them being the only thing that would really fit her. But there was no way she could walk home dressed like this. It would be mortifying. And what would Akane say? It would not be good in the end.

_Maybe I can just sleep on the couch or something. _Kagome thought. And if Inuyasha tried anything, she could beat the shit out of hit and walk out, not caring if she was in mens' boxers and a t-shirt, or in her normal clothes. Then she walked out a saw Inuyasha passed out on the couch himself.

Kagome looked around the room real quick. Then she walked over to Inuyasha. He was still breathing, and his breath stunk of alcohol, but he seemed okay. His hair was messed up and fell over his face. She smiled at the cute sight beforereaching her hand down and brushing the hair from his face to reveal and angelic face. Then he let out a cough, and she quickly moved her hand away and stood up, starting to walk away, but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her hand.

"Hang on." He said as he sat up, still holding Kagome's hand. Kagome wanted to leave, to walk out of that room and not stay there, but Inuyasha's grip on her hand, and the fact that her whole body was frozen for some reason kept her from going anywhere.

"What?" She asked as Inuyasha stood from the couch, hovering over Kagome, looking down at her. Kagome looked back up into his eyes and noticed how pretty they were. Why hadn't she ever noticed them as much before? They were glazed over tonight though, because he was still somewhat drunk, even if he had been sober enough to think of her needs before collapsing on the couch, he was still drunk. Kagome wondered what he was going to do, since he was still holding her wrist and wouldn't let go when she tried to pull it away.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to her. Though his face moved closer to hers, until their lips met, amd Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her waist and pull her down on the couch underneathe of him. _What's going on? _Kagome's mind screamed as Inuyasha kissed her. She noticed that he was a good kisser, and couldn't help but kiss him back, no matter how bad of an idea she knew this was, she couldn't bring herself back to reality enough to get him off of her. She wanted to kiss him, feel his lips, feel his arms around her, and that's exactly where she was now.

Inuyasha's hands moved up and down her sides. Kagome felt his fingers moving up her thigh and underneath the cloth of the boxer shorts she wore untilit stopped on her butt, where it stayed. "Inuyasha." Kagome moaned between the kisses, but Inuyasha only kissed her harder. It felt good for Kagome, but she couldn't go this far with him. Not now. She hadn't known him very long. "Inuyasha." Kagome tried to say more firmly, only have the result sound like a whisper. Kagome reached her hand down and pulled Inuyasha's hand away from her rump, only to have him grab both of her wrists and hold them down as he moved down and kissed her neck. "Stop it Inuyasha, please." Kagome said, sounding more normal now that Inuyasha's were away from hers.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted his head and looked at Kagome.

"I said stop, before I hurt you." Kagome sounded firm as she spoke now.

"I don't want to." Inuyasha said as he moved to kiss Kagome again, but Kagome pushed him away with her feet and quickly moved from the couch and stood.

"I can't do this right now Inuyasha. I'm not ready." Kagome told him. He stumbled towards her and mumbled something that sounded like an apology, but she couldn't tell and decided to just let it be. He scratched his head. Kagome couldn't tell if he really was drunk or not. She had never met anyone drunk like this. He could speak and walk fine, but he had thrown up as if he was wasted. Most people she knew, when they got drunk were either really happy or really angry. Not almost sane!

Kagome then turned around and headed into the bedroom, deciding it would probably be better that way, so she could lock the door and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get in and they could be apart for tehe night. She didn't think she would be able to fight him off if he'd gotten a chance to kiss her as well as he had a few moments ago. She touched her lips. Inuyasha's lips had been so soft, no matter how hard he kissed her, they still felt gentle.

She went intot he bedroom and locked the door behind her before jumping into the bed. Kagome could smell Inuyasha's scent all around her. She didn't need the special sense of smell she knew Inuyasha had to smell it. It made her want Inuyasha next to her again, holding her in his arms. "It's to early for that." Kagomet old herself. "Maybe someimte in the future." She said before she rolled over and closed her eyes, drifting into dream land.

AN- THERE! I'm SORRY! k? I know I know, I haven't updated in like forever! But here ya go! I'm gonna update as much as I can tonight, 'cause I don't have school tomorrow ad I'm done all after school activities, so I finally have free time! lol. plz forgive me? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. Cell Phone

**Chapter 9:**

Kagome woke up extra early and grabbed her jeans and her shirt. She'd done her best to at least scrub her jeans free of the vomit, but the shirt was no longer wearable. She took it anyway, she wasn't stupid enough to leave evidence. She even remade the bed with new sheets and all. Even one strand of hair could give away that she was the theif Inuyasha had been after for all these years. She put the boxers and shirt she barrowed in a bag, then took one last look at a shirtless Inuyasha asleep on his couch. Then she quietly slipped out the front door.

She went into the elevator, holding the bag, and she kept having a feeling that she forgot something. She needed a ride, she knew that, so she went to grab her phone, but it wasn't there. "Oh shit!" She said. Then she frantically started pushing buttons to get back to Inuyasha's apartment. She couldn't believe she left her cell phone in there. What if she was called for a job? What if he answered it and Miroku said something?

* * *

Inuyasha was drowsily looking through his house for a noise coming from somewhere. It sounded like a phone ringing, but it was definitely not his own. He went into his bedroom, where he noticed a phone ringing loudly and lighting up on the bedside dresser. It was so small, and it had pink flowers all over it. He picked it up, seeing the name Miroku on it.

"Who the hell is Miroku?" He mumbled to himself, then he answered it.

"Kagome! I got a new job for you-"

"Thank you!" Kagome said as she snatched the phone from Inuyasha's hand. Then she put it to her ear. "Hey Miroku, can I call you back later on? Thanks. Yeah, call Akane and let her know. Bye." Then she hung up.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, just another mansion that need a security update." Kagome said. "It's probably the Lostington again. They always complain they don't have everything they need..."

"Oh." Inuyasha said with a nod. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Did you get any breakfast?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna go. My sister doesn't know where I am, so I better be geter home." Kagome replied as she stepped closer to the door. "Okay? I'll see you around then. Bye!" Then she dashed out the door and to the elevator, and was gone. Leaving Inuyasha confused as hell and now knowing she had everything with her.

AN- Yeah, I know. It's kinda short, but right now I'm in school and updating a few things because I have the time and there's no exams going on now. So yeah. But there will be more stories updated today, so be happy, especially since most of it hasn't been updated in a while. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


End file.
